


Too Young

by SmittenKat



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenKat/pseuds/SmittenKat
Summary: Song-fic of The Water Fountain by Alec BenjaminItachi has his eyes on Sakura, Sakura has her eyes on Sasuke. Unfortunately Itachi doesn't take 'no' for an answer and leaves Sakura to deal with the consequences of his selfish actions.





	Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> The Water Fountain by Alec Benjamin  
> I love Itachi and know that he turns out to be a good guy but he's just so easy to turn into the bad guy.  
> Hope ya'll enjoy my first fic!

She told me that she loved me by the water fountain

_“I love you Sasuke-kun!” the pinkette giggled, earning a smirk from the young raven haired as he slung his arm around her shoulders and kissed the girl’s forehead._

_“I know Sakura,”_

She told me that she loved me and she didn't love him

And that was really lovely 'cause it was innocent

_“You and Itachi seem to be getting closer,” he murmured, his grip tightening marginally around her hand._

_“I just want to get along with him for your sake Sasuke-kun. I know how important he is to you, even if you won’t admit it,”_

_A small smile graced the young man’s lips as he tugged the pinkette closer to grace her with a soft kiss._

But now she's got a cup with something else in it

_He should’ve known this party was a bad idea, Itachi usually kept his odd friend group away from the house and Sasuke should have suspected something was up as soon as the elder mentioned the party. The last he had seen Sakura she had been giggling with Itachi as she drank from a red cup that Sasuke suspected was filled with alcohol._

It's getting kind of blurry at a quarter past ten

_How had Itachi convinced him to drink as well? Sasuke couldn’t remember any more, everything was fuzzy and for the life of him he could not find the pinkette._

And he was in a hurry to be touching her skin

She's feeling kind of dirty when she's dancing with him

_Sasuke suddenly spotted the girl grinding against Itachi in the middle of the dance floor, his hands tightly gripping her hips as he held her close and ignored the mild discomfort on her face._

Forgetting what she told me by the water fountain

_The beauty’s jade eyes made contact with the younger Uchiha’s from across the room and attempted to pull away from Itachi._

Now he's grabbing her hips, and pulling her in

_Only getting a few feet away Sakura was spun around and yanked back to the older Uchiha, his large hands sliding onto her backside as he caged her in._

Kissing her lips, and whispering in her ear

_Suddenly the elder Uchiha yanked the girl’s lips to his, kissing her deeply as the made eye contact with his younger brother. Releasing her from the kiss Itachi dipped his head and whispered something into Sakura’s ear that made her eyes go wide._

And she knows that she shouldn't listen

And that she should be with me by the water fountain

_Sakura glanced around wildly, trying to find Sasuke’s eyes in the crowd to plead for help, but she couldn’t spot him. Itachi had turned her so that Sasuke was directly behind her as he continued to whisper in her ear, tears dripped from her eyes._

She couldn't be at home in the night time because

It made her feel alone, but at that time she was too young

_Itachi sneered at Sasuke as he lead Sakura a stumbling Sakura upstairs some time later. Sasuke attempted to race to her side but was hindered by Itachi’s other friends who clearly knew and supported whatever Itachi had planned._

_Finally shoving past the rest of the group Sasuke raced up to Itachi’s room, praying he wasn’t too late. Yanking the door open he found it empty, increasing his panic tenfold. Sasuke searched and searched, yanking open every door, but it was no use. Itachi and Sakura had disappeared._

I was too young

_Turning a corner, Sasuke ran into the solid mass of his brother._

_“Where is she?” he shouted, glaring hard at the older man._

_“Resting,” Itachi snorted “I think I was too much for her,”_

_Sasuke’s breath froze in his body, every hair standing on end as he looked over his brother. Itachi was far too relaxed, Sasuke recognized, he was only that relaxed after…_

_“You bastard!” He shouted, surprising Itachi as the young man lunged._

_Tackling his older brother to the floor and punching him in the face Sasuke roared in rage._

_“HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER! YOU HAD NO RIGHT!”_

_A snort left Itachi’s mouth as he wiped at the blood running from his now broken nose._

_“She was a tease, she deserved it. Plus, I knew I had to seal the deal before you did, no way she’d even think about touching me if the two of you were involved,”_

_Another roar exploded from Sasuke’s mouth as he punched Itachi again, rendering the older man unconscious._

I should've built a home with a fountain for us

_Sasuke began to race through the mansion again, shouting Sakura’s name._

The moment that she told me that she was in love

_“Sakura!” the shout was desperate._

Too young

_The pool house, he thought suddenly, racing out the back door._

I was too young

_Yanking the door to the pool house open Sasuke froze at the sight before him._

_There she was, laying on the floor sobbing. Dark bruises marred the skin of her arms and legs where Itachi had held her too tight, a small amount of blood pooled between her legs where he had taken her too roughly. Her hair was knotted and her fingers were bloody from where she had tried to fight against the larger and stronger man._

Too young, too young, too young

_A terrified scream escaped her lips as Sasuke knelt beside her, expecting it to be Itachi coming back for seconds._

_“Shhhh Sakura it’s me, it’s Sasuke,” he hesitantly reached out, wanting to comfort her but not knowing how she’d react to being touched._

_“S-sasuke?”_

_“It’s me sweet girl,” Sasuke reached out hesitantly again and gently wiped at the tears pouring from the pinkette’s jade eyes._

And if she ever goes back to the water fountain

_Sasuke gently lifted the girl into his arms, pulling out his cell phone to call the police as he carried her to his car, intent on taking her to the hospital._

The handle will be broken and the rust set in

_Sakura spent a week in the hospital after the event. While her physical wounds were severe, her mental ones were even worse. She refused to see Sasuke, she refused to see anyone, claiming she was too dirty and damaged to be seen. Only her parents and the police were let in when they came to take her statement._

But my hand, it will be open and I'll try to fix it

_Itachi was arrested and charged guilty with rape, the trial was quick due to the large amount of evidence against the Uchiha. Several of his friends were also charged and found guilty for aiding Itachi in the event._

My heart, it will be open and I'll try to give it

_It took a long time for Sakura to be willing to allow Sasuke to see her again, almost six months after the incident. Even then she stayed at least three feet away from him, refusing to look the young man in the eye and fidgeting with the sleeves of her oversized sweater. She never told Sasuke what Itachi had said to her that night, and it all reality he was okay with that, he didn’t know what he’d do if the vile things Itachi had put in her head were known to him._

Now I'm grabbing her hips, and pulling her in

_Slowly but surely Sakura opened up to him over time. Gracing him with her beautiful smiles and laughs again, but the pain still showed. She flinched if someone moved too quickly towards her, the mere smell of alcohol made her nauseous, the tops she wore were never low cut and were always oversized._

Kissing her lips, and whispering in her ear

_“I love you,” Sasuke whispered one day._

_A long silence followed his statement as Sakura stared at him, her eyes going blank._

_“I’m sorry,” Sasuke quickly rushed “I didn’t mean to-“_

_“It’s okay,” Sakura’s voice shook “I love you too, so much,” large tears slipped down her cheeks as she made eye contact, jade to obsidian, before burying her face into her arms._

And I know that it's only a wish

_Sasuke didn’t hear from the girl for several weeks after that._

And that we're not standing by the water fountain

_His cell phone dinged with a text alert at midnight._

Too young, too young, too young

_“I love you so much, too much,” the message from the pinkette read._

She couldn't be at home in the night time

_“I’m not good enough for you,”_

Because it made her feel alone

_“I will never be good enough for you,”_

But at that time she was too young

_“I’m damaged goods and you deserve someone whole,”_

I was too young

_Sasuke’s stomach dropped as he continued to read the message. He quickly threw his legs over the side of his bed and yanked his shoes on, far too aware of what was happening._

I should've built a home with a fountain for us

_The phone rang twice before being sent to voicemail and Sasuke cursed, sprinting to his car and quickly peeling out onto the street as he dialed another number._

The moment that she told me that she was in love

_“Naruto!” Sasuke shouted “If I don’t call you in 15 minutes call 911 and give them Sakura’s address!”_

_“wha?” Naruto’s drowsy voice grumbled._

_“NARUTO WAKE UP!” Sasuke screamed into the phone, jolting Naruto fully awake “For once in your life listen to me please, I think Sakura is trying to take her own life,”_

_There was a brief silence before Naruto responded._

_“On it Sasuke, go save her,” the blonde’s usually playful voice was serious before he hung up to do as Sasuke asked._

Too young

_Sasuke’s tires squealed as he whipped into the driveway in front of Sakura’s house and he practically hurled himself out of the car once it was parked, grabbing the spare key from under the potted plant by the door and shoving it into the lock._

_Ripping the door open once it was unlocked Sasuke shouted for Sakura_ , _racing up the stairs to her room._

I was too young

_Sasuke found her in the bathroom, sitting with her knees pressed to her chest as she stared unblinkingly at the large knife sitting on the counter in front of her._

_“Sakura?” Sasuke whispered, stepping into the bathroom to use his body as a shield to block the girl from the potentially deadly knife._

Too young, too young, too young

_“I couldn’t do it,” she whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes as she looked up at the Uchiha._

_Sasuke dropped to his knees and yanked the girl into his arms, allowing relief and sobs to course through his system._

_“Sakura I was so scared,” he whispered hoarsely, tucking Sakura’s head under his chin as he continued to hold her, rocking slightly._

_“But-“ she began to murmur, thick tears streaming down her red cheeks._

_“No,” Sasuke growled, pulling back so he could stare into his favourite jade eyes “You are the most important person in my world. You mean everything to me. I was so scared that I was going to arrive and find your dead body-“ Sasuke choked on his words, unable to voice his worst fear._

_“I’m unclean Sasuke, you deserve so much better,” Sakura whispered brokenly._

_“Don’t you understand Sakura?” Sasuke murmured, brushing away the tears from her face as he held the girl close, “You’re the one who deserves better,”_

_“But-“_

_“No Sakura, please listen to me. You deserved none of what Itachi did to you. I don’t care what he said to you before, during, or after. You weren’t the one doing something wrong, it was all him. He saw this beautiful light inside you and wanted to break it. You are the most important thing in my world and he saw that and took advantage of your doubts about my care and tried to crush the both of us. Itachi is a vile, evil man and you were the unfortunate angel who he set his sights on. You are not broken, you are not dirty, you did not deserve any of what he did to you, not one ounce of it. I love you Sakura, I love every piece of you, every hair and every breath. I know that doesn’t fix anything but please stop questioning yourself. I want all of you, even the parts you consider broken. Please don’t remove yourself from my life. I don’t know what I would do without you. I would do anything for you, please stay. It will get better, I know. One day you’ll be stronger than ever. I will stay by your side the entire time, so please don’t leave my side”_

_“Sasuke,” Sakura breathed, tears faling faster as she gripped the man tightly “I promise to never leave,”_

I should've built a home with a fountain for us

The moment that she told me that she was in love

Too young

I was too young


End file.
